


Purr-Fection or How Daniel Finally Got a Little Pussy

by oceania



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets Vala a kitteh.</p><p>Contains brief mention of Jack/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-Fection or How Daniel Finally Got a Little Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long while ago. Just posting all my fic here.

Shortly after his recuperation from his near-death in Atlantis, Daniel Jackson realized that he was in love with the infuriating Vala Mal Doran. It had been coming on so gradually he hardly knew when it had begun but suddenly his heart starting moving up into his throat whenever he saw her. And before he knew it he was a goner. He had spent weeks banging his head on his desk whenever she left his office, railing at the ‘inconvenience’ of his growing passion and his body’s tendency to respond overtly to it. But the morning he finally resolved to act on his feelings, he overheard a conversation that put an end to his hopes.

He had just rounded the corridor to Sam’s office when he heard Vala say, “His name is Shaun, he’s the new science officer in SG-7. He’s been hanging around the place after hours, talking with me. He’s nice.”

“You’ve been really lonely haven’t you?”

“Well yes of course. Daniel’s hasn’t been around much what with his trip to Atlantis and the fact that he has his own place again…and he doesn’t need to baby-sit me anymore does he? I need to make my own life here. There’s only so much time one can spend watching television and I’ve read every book you’ve recommended and a few besides….”

“Did you get through all that Jane Austen stuff?” Samantha asked tangentially.

 

“Of course! And I have some thoughts about the task you set while I read.”

“Oh yes, which man would you pick then?”

“I afraid I couldn’t decide which one of the lovely men in her world I would choose…. Mr. D’arcy is an obvious choice. I like his sarcastic wit, repressed but simmering sexuality, smouldering good looks…” She made a show of sighing deeply and mock-fanning herself, “But he’s just so damn serious all the time.”

Samantha laughed, “Now who do we know like that around here?”

“Exactly,” Vala snickered, “you of course would go for Captain Wentworth…long waiting…loyal… a lovely uniform…or would it be the slightly older teasing mentor, Mr. Knightley?”

Sam giggled, “I chose both, with a healthy dose of the rakish Wickham on the side.”

“Lucky girl. And all in one package too. I’m sick with jealousy…”

“Which one is Shaun then?” Sam teased.

“He listens to me and thinks I’m extraordinary, or so he says. Totally smitten. So I’d say Colonel Brandon with the dashing sex appeal of Willoughby?”

Their voices dropped too low for Daniel to hear for a moment. “Seriously though Vala, are you ready to move on? It might not be too late for you and….”

“Sam, if that ship was going to sail, don’t you think it would have by now? It’s been three years.”

“You sure?”

Her voice brightened and her volume increased again. Daniel leaned in to hear more. “Yes, I think I am. Shaun’s lovely: he’s funny and good-looking and incredibly smart. He’s sweet too. It’s nice. So, I said yes when he asked me to dinner and a movie tonight.”

Scowling, Daniel turned on his heel and stomped back to his office.

 

Samantha sighed in resignation, “Daniel is such a fool but I’m happy for you Vala, I really am.”

“It’s just a date Sam, but at least Shaun recognizes a date when he’s having one! Unlike certain obtuse archaeologists we know….”

“And love Vala.”

Vala sighed deeply, “Yes I know, but…”

Back in his office, Daniel slammed his door furiously. His understanding was crushing: he had waited too long.

Several weeks later, Colonel Mitchell decided he had had just about enough of the petulant and mulish storm cloud that had taken up permanent residence in Jackson’s office.

“Jackson, we need to have a little chat.”

“What?”

“You are an insufferable ass these days and I want to help…if I can. Not for your sake but for the rest of the staff here. You’ve made at least three of the support staff cry in the last week and even one middle-aged airman. Said airman has stared down hostiles in both Iraq and Afghanistan and maintained composure. One chat with you and he’s talking to the company shrink.”

“Oh please, the man is an imbecile! Don’t these new guys even read the backgrounders? He confused the Ori with the Ancients! Asked me how my translation of the journals of that “guy from Pacifica” was going. He’s lucky I didn’t zat his ass.”

“Now, that’s why I know there’s something “up” with you! Ignorance usually brings out your patient inner-professor.”

“A lot of these new recruits are incompetent…take that guy Shaun on SG-7? He’s a useless prat.”

“Dr. Shaun Moresby is a Harvard grad with 3 PhDs. He makes Rodney McKay look “marginal” intellectually.”

”Send the asshole to Pacifica then…”

“I think Atlantis has its hands full of science geeks. We need him here.”

“He’s dating Vala.”

“So I hear. Good taste and brilliant. And, I think it’s just casual.”

Daniel scowled over his glasses and huffed, “Whatever.”

“Wait a minute….I think I am figuring this out. You want her?”

Daniel looked unbearably uncomfortable and Cameron had to stifle a chuckle. “Yeah, I want her,” Daniel muttered miserably.

“Look Daniel, she’s not serious about him….make a move…declare your feelings….but for god sake’s stop being such a prick about things.”

“I could never make her happy.”

“Yeah, you would.”

“She needs someone who…”

At that moment, Vala bounced into the room. She was humming and smiling to herself and after a cheerful “hello boys” she set about her work quietly, singing a song under her breath. Mitchell stood and cleared his throat, “So er…Jackson, I trust you to take care of this little problem quickly,” before silently exiting the room.

Daniel sat there red-faced, feigning interest in the documents he was reading, annoyed and embarrassed about Mitchell’s visit. He listened to the song Vala was singing, marvelling at her rich voice and struggling to make out the words. He had never heard her sing before and god she had such a beautiful voice. He had rarely heard anything so lovely.

“Vala?” he asked suddenly, “what is that song you are singing? It’s beautiful.”

“Mmph? Don’t know the title darling. Something I heard last night on the radio I think.”

“Sing more of it and I will likely recognize it,” he suggested trying to keep the throbbing need out of his voice. He closed his eyes as she began to sing.

“The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the empty skies….”

“It’s called The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face actually,” he interrupted. “I thought I recognized the tune. Quite possibly the most beautiful love song ever written or at least I think so…now.” He flashed her a brilliant smile and she blushed. “You sing so beautifully,” he said softly.

“Why Daniel Jackson! That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she laughed. “I like it too. Reminds me of someone very special to me.” Actually, it pretty much sums up how I feel about you.

“Well then, guess I’ll get back to work,” he said tightly, the mental image of Vala in Moresby’s arms had him seething.

“Do you think General Landry would let me have a pet? I’d really like a companion around this place at night,” she said suddenly.

“You can’t have a pet. Landry will never agree,” he snapped.

“Oh, never mind then I guess.” She sighed and went back to work, clearly crestfallen. Daniel’s stomach knotted up and he regretted having dashed her hopes so callously. The rest of the morning was spent in silence.

 

It didn’t take long for General Landry to agree to a kitten for Vala. The place was a safe haven for any number of mice and a good mouser would be a benefit he supposed. That and the earnestness of Dr. Jackson’s imploring eyes was all it took to get him to acquiesce. He was a sucker for love and Dr. Jackson hadn’t been particularly adept at hiding his feelings when he asked about getting a pet for her.

“She’ll have to keep it in her quarters or your office during the day so it won’t be underfoot. Understood?”

“You’ll need to tell her that yourself General; the kitten will be an anonymous gift I’m afraid.”

Daniel spent the next week acquiring the necessary paraphernalia for the care and feeding of a baby cat. At the end of the week, he drove to the SPCA to pick out a kitten. There were a lot to choose from but one captured his heart immediately. A sweet faced little orange tabby with a white tummy and socks. He was perfect and Daniel couldn’t wait to see the expression on her face when she found it waiting for her outside her quarters.

The next morning, he tied a big red bow around the kitten’s neck and put it into the carrier he had purchased. The kitten had spent the night sharing his pillow and periodically licking his earlobes. Daniel was besotted already. Arriving at work at the crack of dawn, he left it and the rest of the purchases outside Vala’s door and scurried away to his office. At 8 a.m. he heard a delighted squeal echo down the corridor and immediately afterwards the sound of rapid footfalls heading in his direction.

She burst through the door, red-bowed kitten tightly held against her heart, “Daniel, look what someone left for me! Just look. Isn’t it the cutest thing ever? A pet!”

“Vala, I don’t think General Landry will be too happy about this!” he tried to sound gruff.

“The note said: This little guy needs a lot of love and so I’m giving him to you—the sweetest and most loving person I know.”

“Was it signed?”

“No, but I have a hunch I know who gave him to me.” She looked at him meaningfully.

“Oh really? Who? Clearly someone who likes to annoy the General….” Daniel tried to sound bored.

“Never you mind,” she said petulantly. “No one could say no to this little beauty. General Landry is just going to love you isn’t he my darling?” She brought the kitten up to her cheek and nuzzled him. Daniel could hear the purring from across the room.

“Don’t get too attached Vala. I doubt the General will allow him to stay.”

“Hmpf! We’ll see won’t we?” She turned and practically sprinted form the room, kitten in arms.

It was only about 5 minutes before she was back, flushed and triumphant. “He said, and I quote here Daniel, Isn’t that the sweetest wittle kitty ever? Apparently you don’t know half as much as you think you do Daniel. Apparently we need a cat around here after all.” She went on to explain the ground rules and put the cat down on Daniel’s desk while she talked. The kitten immediately jumped onto Daniel’s chest and he cuddled and stroked it lovingly. Vala raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Gee Daniel, the kitten really likes you. Wonder why.” I know you gave me the kitten.

“Kids and animals love me Vala. You already know that,” he chuckled softly. “Don’t they little guy?” The kitten yawned widely and settled down to sleep on Daniel’s chest.

“I’ll take him back to my room if you want,” Vala had a hard time hiding her smirk.

“No no….he’s fine. Aren’t you little guy?” The cat purred loudly.

“Rusty or Boots? Which one do you like? I think “little guy” isn’t such a great name.”

Daniel cringed, “I was thinking Thor or Merlin, but it’s your cat sweetie.”

Sweetie? Yep, she had heard him correctly. “Merlin it is then darling,” she giggled, inwardly gleeful at his endearment and what it had confirmed.

“Are you sure? I mean, he’s your kitten…”

“Mmmm….sure he is darling. Judging by Merlin’s current sleeping place, I think it’s safe to say, he’s our kitten.” She leaned down and kissed Daniel on the cheek. “I think I will put Merlin in his little box to sleep though so we can get some breakfast and maybe get some work done today?” She picked up the sleeping bundle of fur and exited the room leaving Daniel feeling bereft as he ran his fingers over the spot where she had kissed him.

Vala returned a few moments later empty handed. “Ah Daniel? What do I do with the rest of the stuff? There’s a box full of supplies.”

“Let’s get your room set up for Merlin before we grab breakfast then shall we?”

“He gave you a kitten? Are you sure Vala?” Sam sounded incredulous.

“He did. He’s such a terrible liar and Merlin is clearly already bonded with him and vice versa. I had a suspicion right off the bat but now I am certain. Daniel gave me a kitten. The question is why? And why not just be honest? Why the subterfuge?”

 

“He wants to make you happy,” Mitchell’s voice piped in from the corridor, announcing his presence before he walked into Sam’s office.

“That’s interesting…care to fill me in Cam?”

“Yeah Colonel, what information are you privy to? Spill it!” Sam insisted.

Vala was not one to be gainsaid and neither was Sam for that matter. “All right, but you can’t tell him I told you. Christ, I feel like I’m in grade 9 again,” he laughed.

“Spill it flyboy,” Vala threatened merrily.

“Okay okay…. Daniel doesn’t think he can make you happy but I’m pretty sure he loves you. I think he gave you the kitten, not positive he did by the way but then who else would?”

“Shaun’s on a mission,” Sam offered.

“Shaun and I have decided to just be friends. Apparently, he isn’t willing to date someone who is in love with someone else,” Vala smiled.

“Go figure,” Mitchell laughed.

“Well, I really thought I was ready; anyway, back to the whole thing about Daniel and the kitten please?”

“Oh yeah, well I think the kitten was his attempt at showing you how he feels. Damned if I know why he tried to keep it a secret but then I gave up tying to figure out Jackson years ago.”

“He’s afraid Vala,” Sam whispered in Vala’s ear.

“Well I can see you two ladies have a need for some privacy,” Mitchell sighed, “so I’ll be on my way. Do me a favour though will you?”

“Sure, what?” Vala flashed him a toothy grin.

“Get this mess sorted out before our mission on Friday? The staff can’t take much more of Jackson’s sarcasm and moodiness and I can’t allow it to jeopardize the team.”

“Sir! Yes sir!” Vala mocked. She closed the door after him and turned to face Samantha again. “What is he so afraid of? Rejection?”

“Pain Vala,” Sam said quietly, “he’s suffered a lot of loss. He’s fragile. He’s got himself all walled in emotionally and you scare the crap out of him. He’s afraid that if he lets his guard down, it’s all going to crash in on him. He’s pretty tightly wound you know?”

“Suppressed emotionally and repressed sexually. Whoa, I guess I better tread softly huh?”

“Don’t rush him,” Sam admonished, “and yes, I know it’s been 3 years already so you don’t need to roll your eyes at me. You know he’s worth it.”

When she returned to their shared office, she found Daniel hard at work and Merlin sprawled out on his desk, leisurely cleaning itself atop a pile of documents. Original documents. She smiled, “What do you think you are doing buster?”

“Um…working?” Daniel replied in confusion.

“Not you! The kitten. He’s crumpling up those primary documents!”

“He’s weighs less than a paperweight Vala and he’s a lot cuter. I went and got him out of your room because I…”

Vala strode over to Daniel’s chair, wrapped her arms around him from behind, and kissed the top of his head “Thank-you for the kitten,” she whispered into his ear.

He twirled the chair around to look at her, very nearly toppling her. “That obvious huh?” She nodded and sat down sideways on his lap reaching out to stroke his cheek with her fingertips. “I want you to be happy,” he said softly.

She nodded again and held his gaze. “The sweetest and most loving person you know?” She smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. “I think so.” Vala buried her head in his chest, choking back a sob. Daniel just hugged her harder, kissing her hair. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and feel the tension begin to drain from his body as he held her.

“Daniel?” she croaked out.

“Mmmm?”

“I’m gonna say a few things and I just want you to keep holding me while I say them okay?”

“Sure.” Daniel didn’t mind in the least. He hadn’t felt this good in years. Many years actually.

“Okay, here goes. I’ve tried to get over you. I really really tried, but it was an exercise in futility because my heart, no…my soul is yours. And I am incapable of moving on since you are my home. So, even if we never are anything more than friends, it will be enough. But I wanted you to know that you are the sweetest and most loving person I have ever known.” She sat up and looked him straight in the eye, “And I love you…. always have, always will.”

“Okay,” he said in a thick voice and cupped her face in his hands, gazing intently at her, his azure eyes shining. “I…I…” he closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek. “God!” he threw his head back against his chair and tried to steady his breathing again. Vala smiled and stood up, grabbed Merlin with one hand and held her other out to Daniel. He took it and let her lead him down the corridor to her quarters. No words were needed.

Once inside, she put Merlin on the chair and he settled himself down on the soft cat blanket. She squeezed Daniel’s hand and led him to her bed. “I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable; make yourself at home,” she turned toward the bathroom.

“Vala, don’t. I want to undress you.”

Holy shit, did he just say he wanted to undress me? God, that’s hot. Vala’s heart began beating so fast, she was sure she was going to faint. She stepped into his space again and lifted her arms over her head, her eyes locked with his. He tugged the black t-shirt free from her pants and pulled it over her head. His eyes darkened as he looked at her. Thanks the gods I am wearing something girly and lacy today. She blushed deeply under his gaze. “Daniel?”

He reached up to remove the clip for her hair, letting it hang long on her shoulders, “Vala?”

“Tit for tat,” she giggled at the bad pun, “so take off your shirt.” He silently complied, tossing his glasses on the bedside table at the same time. Good grief that is a delicious chest. The man hasn’t even kissed me yet, and I am throbbing. Oh god, he’s undoing his pants. Daniel bent to remove his socks, having discarded his shoes at the door. The sight of his bare feet and chest and partially undone pants was probably the sexiest thing Vala had ever seen.

“Let me help with those”, he said quietly while dropping to his knees to remove her socks. As each foot was revealed, he gently kissed it. Vala moaned. “Daniel…”

He stayed kneeling and reached up and unbuttoned her BDUS, tugging them down to her ankles and gently sliding them off each leg before rising again. Vala wanted to rip the rest of his clothes off and swallow him whole. She could see how aroused he was and it was excruciating not to touch him. Don’t rush him. He stepped back to admire her nearly naked body, “So beautiful. God, look at you. So beautiful.”

If he doesn’t kiss me soon, I think I’ll die. Daniel finished unbuttoning his pants and slowly stepped out of them; he never took his eyes from her. Want to kiss him senseless and then take that beautiful man into my mouth. Want to hear him moaning my name. Shit, he’s just standing there.

“Vala?” his voice was rough with need. “Can you take off the rest? I want to see you naked.”

Is he kidding me? If I stand here looking at him much longer, I’m going to leave a puddle on the floor. But she made no protest and reached slowly behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor. She heard him gasp at the sight of her breasts and felt weak in the knees but she slid her sodden panties down in a deliberately slow manner until she stood naked before him. She stepped toward him and gently tugged on his boxers until he was equally exposed and then stepped back again to fully appreciate him.

“God Daniel, you are so gorgeous,” she was breathless and thrumming with pleasure. Look at him, that cock is so unbelievably beautiful. I’m gonna wait about another 10 seconds and if he isn’t over here kissing me by then, I’m just going to start licking him. But he was there in less than even a second; standing so close to her she could feel the heat radiating from his arousal.

“Vala,” he groaned, “I’m…”

“Daniel, if you do not kiss me immediately, I swear I’ll….” Daniel’s mouth captured hers at last and all of the words he had been trying to say no longer needed to be spoken. As he gently pressed her lips open, the kiss intensified and his velvet tongue explored and teased. Vala began to swoon in his arms, her bones felt as though they were liquefying and she leaned into him heavily as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders, dragging his tongue along her collarbone before beginning to suck ever so softly on her neck. I hope that leaves a mark. When he ventured lower and captured a nipple in his mouth, she arched her back and drove her pelvis roughly into his erection. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted from the floor as Daniel hoisted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently on it and as she opened her eyes she came face to face with his cock. Her tongue darted out and licked the moisture from its tip before dragging her tongue up the entire length.

Daniel’s breath hitched and he began running his fingers through her long hair. I’ll take that as: god, that feels great Vala and gimme some more of that please. Vala laughed internally and smiled up at him. His eyes were heavily lidded and his face was slack. Oh yeah, he’s totally behind this idea. She took as much of his substantial length into her mouth as she could and began to play. Vala loved Daniel, but she was falling in love with her newest discovery too: the taste of him, the musky scent of his arousal, the way his cock twitched in response to her attentions. She loved the way sucking him made her entire body throb in desire, her arousal slowly dripping down the inside of her thighs.

“Vala, stop…I can’t…” She understood and instead stood and pulled back the duvet, silently slipping into bed and scooting over before extending her hand to him. And then they were tangled in each other’s arms, his kisses leaving no doubt as to how much he had enjoyed her mouth on him. He slid down her body and pressed her knees apart. “Mmmm…” he moaned before he began a languid excavation of her with his tongue. “Mmmm…so beautiful.” He gently circled her clit a few times before sliding his tongue up and down her silken folds.

“God, love that Daniel….so good,” she groaned. There really isn’t anything you can’t do with that mouth of yours is there? He circled her opening with a stiff tongue and began fucking her with it, slowly, deliberately before returning to her clitoris and applying a similar technique. Vala arched off the bed, very nearly coming there and then but Daniel slowed his tongue and brought his fingers into play, gently stroking her g-spot while tonguing her. Vala’s hips lurched again and she clenched and unclenched around his finger. I’m gonna pass out, so incredible….Vala felt her orgasm begin to roll through her and she was powerless to control the noises she was making: feral growls of passion and release that threatened to send Daniel tumbling into his own release as well. She thrashed and bucked wildly before collapsing back, gasping for air.

Daniel crawled up the bed and took her gently into his strong arms, stroking her hair and rocking her softly as she quieted. She rolled onto him, pressing the entire length of her body against his. He was rock hard and that alone re-ignited her passion. “Daniel, I need you inside me….”

“Okay,” he said with a goofy smile. She lowered herself down on him eliciting a moan from both of them. It took her a few moments to adjust to the sheer size of him and when she finally began to slide up and down his shaft, she could hardly believe how magnificent he felt. She leaned forward to kiss him and he sat up and swiftly flipped her onto her back. He looked deeply into her blue-grey eyes and slowly thrust into her. She could read so many emotions in the depths of his beautiful eyes: passion, longing, trust, even sorrow but most of all love.

He sighed brokenly and closed his eyes. “Oh Daniel,” she whispered, “I know. I know.” She ran her fingers through his hair and he kissed her deeply, beginning to move in her again. As they increased the pace, she deliberately pulsed her muscles around him. Daniel growled and pushed into her harder and deeper. Vala felt herself moving inexorably toward another shattering climax. This time she felt herself opening to him, allowing the pleasure to ripple through her body. As she clung to his thrusting body, the bliss spread through every nerve ending in her body and washed over her in multiple ripples of ecstasy. Each powerful thrust began the process anew and opened her more and more to him. For the first time in her life, she surrendered, utterly and completely, and she came again and again.

Daniel had wrapped her completely in his arms, and as they moved as one, he pulled her up to kiss her intensely, possessing her fully. Moments later he became suddenly still and groaned once. She could feel the power of his release as he exploded into her. Afterwards His breathing was ragged and he made no move to leave her. She stroked his back and kissed his closed eyes and marvelled at the feel of his weight upon her. God, I love this beautiful man.

“Vala,” he sighed contentedly into her neck. “Vala….my Vala…” Her name sounded like a mantra. She stroked his head and waited. When he rolled off of her at last, she felt the loss keenly and snuggled in close by his side draping her leg over his. She began to idly draw circles on his chest with her fingers; he flinched and laughed, “Hey! That tickles!”

“You’re ticklish? Oooh, what fun!” She began to tickle him in earnest until he was breathless and she was straddling his hips, while he writhed in fits of giggles under her.

Suddenly he grabbed her hands and stared at her intently, the twinkle in his eye instantly replaced by a look of intense seriousness. “Vala.”

“Yes my darling, what is it?” Oh god, he looks so sad again. What happened? What have I done?

“I shouldn’t have waited so long. I’ve been an idiot. So much wasted time.”

“You are worth waiting for.” I’ve waited all my life for you. He pulled her down on top of him and wrapped her in his arms, rolling onto his side and looking deeply into her eyes once more.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away for all these years; I shouldn’t have. I was afraid of what being together would mean. The intensity of our connection, the depth of my feelings….but I’m ready now. I want you—this love I feel—your love—I want it all—forever.”

“Oh Daniel, you make me so happy…” she smiled and stroked his face pulling him into a gentle kiss. There wasn’t anything left to say; they lay there in silence, lost in each other. Before long, Vala felt a decidedly rough tongue licking her toes and looked down to see a rather curious Merlin perched on the end of the bed. “How’d you get up here buster?” She grinned and reached to scoop him up.

“Oh hey there little guy, you missed us didn’t you?” Daniel softly scratched Merlin under the chin with his index finger. The kitten responded with a fierce sounding purr and settled down between the two of them contentedly. “When we’ve all had a little nap, I think we should all go home. Families need to live together don’t you agree Vala?”


End file.
